Organized Love
by Kaline and Wolfe
Summary: Seimei is a seventeen year-old mafia boss. Soubi is his right hand man. Seimei has everything he wants, except Ritsuka. One day, the two find Ritsuka beaten and broken, left out to die. Seimei orders Soubi to love him but might he actually fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Soubi**_

"Soubi."

I look over at him, the only _him_ I am able to feel for. He sat at his desk, not looking at me with those enticing what a regular person would call evil violet dark eyes. Instead, he gazed intently at the photograph in the frame he was holding.

"What is it, Seimei?" I asked as I made my way over to the seventeen year-old's desk.

Aoyagi Seimei is the head of the quickly gaining popularity Aoyagi Mafia. He is believed to be dead by his violent mother and drunken son-of-a-bitch (His words, not mine) father. He can have anything in the world that he wants

-Except the one person he truly loves.

That would be his little brother, Aoyagi Ritsuka, who also believes him to be dead. I don't really mean much to him but he means a lot to me. He _is _the person I consider to have had some definition of a 'relationship' with for the past four years.

I'm Agatsuma Soubi, Seimei's right hand man. I met Seimei four years ago, when I was sixteen and he was all but thirteen. He often talked about his plans, and I quickly became a part of them. I hadn't had the best past. When I was twelve, my teacher chained me to a bed and raped me for hours. I became distant then, and I switched schools to avoid it happening again. My parents were dead, though, so I had no source of income. That is, until I had joined Seimei's mafia.

Seimei dominated me, something I needed. He told me what to do and punished me if it was done incorrectly. That was the way I needed it. We lived in the headquarters, though in separate rooms. I don't know any other life than this.

Seimei set the picture down, and placed his hands together. His blackish-blue curly hair reached down to his shoulders and his mostly un-needed glasses rested high on his nose. He looked unemotionally dark, as always, and his voice held a low almost demeaning tone, "You are carrying, correct?"

I was. Seimei needed somebody to pull a gun on someone suspicious if needed, especially if that person was quite trigger-happy like me. That doesn't mean that I like it though. What I would prefer would be to use my fists instead, but that doesn't get you far against someone with a gun.

"I am," I responded, my voice holding the highest respect for him.

"Very well then, let's go," Seimei stood and headed towards the door, snapping for me to follow him as he went. And so I did, I followed him like a puppy follows its master.

As a cover-up, Seimei and I both attended the nearby college. I majored as a fine arts student, and he majored in business of course. I was his personal protection. When he calls me, I have to come right away or the consequences could be fatal. There have been some incidences where I've actually had to protect him from somebody, so it's a necessary technique.

But, as I find out on the way there, we're not headed to the college today. In fact, Seimei has me drive right past it. I glance over at him questionably and he yells at me to keep my eyes on the road. I might've gotten my license at eighteen, but I'm still not a very good driver. Seimei just doesn't trust anyone else as much.

"Where are we going?" I ask after he seems to calm down a bit.

At first, he looks like he's going to A, kill me, or B, shoot me, but then his face actually softens. What was that in his eyes? Was that… some sort of emotion… something like care? This must be about his little brother, Ritsuka, who he has tried to steal away undetectably many times. All attempts at the heist have failed.

"We're going to save Ritsuka."

* * *

**_Ritsuka_**

I didn't know much about the way the world worked… I didn't care. All that existed in my life, at this point, was pain.

"Ritsuka!"

I cringed, knowing it was my mother. I knew she would probably want to beat me again. That was all she ever did, ever since Seimei had died. She blamed me for his death. And that wouldn't be so bad except… Except I really did feel guilty for it. I felt like it was somehow my fault he had died.

I accepted my punishments willingly. I deserved it for what I had done. Besides, I was only thirteen… I had no way out of this place. This was my life, and it wasn't going to end any time soon. If it did, I would only be too grateful.

With my head hung low, I walked out into the hall outside my room, where she was waiting for me. She immediately shoved me down onto the floor, and began kicking me.

"Misaki, what are you doing?" My father walked up the stairs, on his way to their room.

"Just giving the boy his punishment. I'll be done in a minute."

I made the mistake of looking up at my Dad. I wanted him to help me, not just let this crazy woman hit me! She couldn't keep doing this… People were starting to notice the bruises, the marks she left on me so purposefully. I knew they were there to remind me of what I had done… I'd let Seimei die. And I would never be forgiven.

"What the hell are you looking at, you brat?!" She slapped me hard across the face. I could feel her nails digging into my skin, as she held onto me, not letting me escape.

My father took another sip from the glass he was drinking from- I recognized that scent; alcohol. He probably didn't even know what was going on. He just nodded and stumbled away from us.

This was normal, to me… It was all I knew.

"Mother, what are you doing?" My eyes got wide when I saw the weapon she was holding. It was a knife. She usually didn't use weapons, just her hands… "Don't-"

It was too late. I saw red, as my whole body was wracked with pain. Not only had she cut me, she did it again and again and again… Until I was soaked with blood. I was crying now, my pleas becoming gradually more incoherent.

"It's your fault… Seimei is dead because of you!" Strangely, her words hurt me more than her actions ever could. They cut me more deeply…

She had something else now; I couldn't see what it was. I was beaten over and over with it. My back felt like it was ready to break. And the cuts from where the knife had torn into my skin didn't help any. I wasn't usually this afraid, I knew she didn't want to kill me. She only wanted to make me feel pain; for me to hurt. But she had become greedy. It was never enough for her.

"Shut up! You have no right to complain! You've made me feel a thousand times worse… And what about your brother? What would he say?"

The room was starting to spin. The more she beat me, the harder it was for me to hold on… I tried to call out for help, but I couldn't even understand myself. I heard her telling me to be quiet, and then…

My whole world was tilting, and falling… No, I was falling. I fell down the stairs, when she pushed me. I saw my mother standing at the top of the staircase. There was something new in her this time, something I had not encountered before. She was going too far.

"Get out! Get out of my house! I can't stand to look at you anymore! You're not my son! You're not him! Get out!"

I was frantic to escape. She was running after me with a knife! I had no choice but to leave. I couldn't get up. I tried to bring myself to my feet several times, only to fall down each time. She was getting closer, I didn't have much time… I was almost to the door, though.

"Just… a little… farther…"

I managed to pull it open, just as she made it to the bottom of the staircase. Desperately, I crawled outside. I heard the door close behind me, but I didn't know if she was locking me outside alone, or locking herself outside with me so she could pursue me.

With nowhere to go, I just got as far away from that house as I could. I didn't even know if I could walk. I was still afraid she would come after me. But when I didn't hear her behind me, I relaxed a little…

And that was when I collapsed.

* * *

Hello everyone! This is a collaberation between Chey Wolfe and Kaline Reine. Chey writes Soubi and Kaline writes Ritsuka. Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Soubi:  
**  
"So, where are we headed, anyways?" I asked Seimei after awhile, wanting to break his prolonged silence for longer than the time it takes to give me directions.

"I know a guy…" Seimei was gazing out the window with an unnaturally emotional look on his face.

"You know lots of people," Seimei usually would've slapped me for a remark like that but he didn't flinch. I was testing him. This side of him was rare, one that I rarely saw. It was the one that actually seemed to _care_. Maybe I wanted it; maybe I wanted him to beat the living daylights out of me. I was a masochist, or in other words I would absolutely _love_ for him to do something like that to me.

"This guy can help us get Ritsuka. He's a pro," Seimei told me quietly. I silently kicked myself for trying to provoke him. I should just leave him be in that content state. "Turn down this street," He directed, cat ears twitching slightly as he sat straight up.

I obeyed but something caught my eye on the side of the snow-covered sidewalk. The snow, usually bleach white, was stained dark crimson. Seimei had apparently seen it, too, and he made a noise that sounded like he was trying to say something but had covered his mouth.

"That-That's-!" He stuttered.

"Who? Do we know him?"

"Pull over!" He screamed. Sure, I'd seen him in his content _nearly_ caring state but this, this was just weird. He was _panicking _and he was _desperate_, two emotions I'd never though I would see on him. He grabbed the wheel from me suddenly and yanked to the left, causing the car to cut a hard corner. I slammed hard on the breaks and the car screeched to a halt right before slamming into another vehicle.

Seimei dashed out of the car as soon as it was safe. I followed him, thinking of all the traps that had been set for us previously. I eyed the figure in the snow, trying to make sense of it.

It was a small boy, about thirteen as I reasoned. He had black hair and ears much like Seimei's, but he looked like he had just been beaten to death and then left there to die. Blood flowed freely from just about everywhere on his body and bruises covered the remaining amount of skin. I felt bad for the kid, since some gang had probably jumped him, but did I… know him?

Seimei knelt next to him and with a quivering voice asked, "Ritsuka?"

The boy stirred at his voice, as if he recognized it. His eyes half-opened and he raised his arm slightly to grasp weakly at Seimei's shoulder. "Seimei? I must be…dead…" His arm dropped and his eyes closed, a sure tell that he had gone back into his unconscious state. Was this Ritsuka? Seimei's Ritsuka? This half-dead boy, he was the one person that no matter how hard he tried, Seimei had not been able to find?

Seimei reached out and stroked the boy's cheek with such gentleness I felt a sudden pang of jealousy. Carefully, He took the boy into his arms and lifted him up and off the ground. This struck me as odd, because 'Ritsuka' was covered in blood, dirt, and snow. Seimei was extremely OCD, meaning that everything about him and around him had to be spotlessly clean. Usually, in a situation like this, Seimei would refuse to go near the body and order me to dispose of it.

But this was different. This was Ritsuka. When it came to Ritsuka, Seimei lost all discretion and would jump head first into anything pertaining to him. We had been tricked _multiple _times by people claiming to have kidnapped Ritsuka. I always ended up cleaning up the mess once Seimei had found out and, out of fury, shot the perpetrators to death. And now Seimei finally had what he wanted.

Seimei soon had Ritsuka laid down in the backseat and was sitting next to him. "What are you waiting for?" He snapped at me.

"Should we go to the hospital?" I asked him, peering into his violent purple eyes.

"No. Straight back to headquarters. There are a couple medical professions I know who can help him."

The next day, Seimei ordered me to sit with Ritsuka as he slept. I didn't personally see the point of it. I felt nothing towards the child, but Seimei did and he made sure I would watch over him by putting him in my apartment.

I lived on the top floor of the Aoyagi mafia headquarters, in a small apartment. It was almost completely devoid of furniture other than multiple bookcases filled with books and easels. There were four rooms, a bedroom, a good-sized living room, a bathroom, and a kitchen so small it could barely be counted as a room. It wasn't much, but it was livable.

For about four hours all I did was read and pace. It was a rhythm, read twenty pages, pace, read more, pace more, and so forth. I thought about painting a class assignment to get my mind off of things but I found myself to be completely blank of inspiration.

I was bored. I had nothing to do. Seimei was out of contact and he had left me a very boring assignment, to play babysitter and take care of his little brother. This was humiliating. For the first time, I really looked at the child that Seimei loved so much. I had always expected him to be just as much as a mature, manipulative person as Seimei was but somehow, now I couldn't bring myself to believe that.

He looked only slightly like Seimei. His black hair had an almost violet tone to it, and it was medium length and straight, rather than long and curly. He had rosy skin that looked soft and sensitive to the touch. A white bandage covered a small portion of his slightly girly face and more bandages were wrapped around his body father down.

I had the sudden want to touch him, to feel his soft skin. Seimei wasn't around to stop me, so I went over to boy and sat beside him. Slowly, I raised my hand and caressed the side of his face. His skin was soft, touchable, but I still pulled back. Since when had I been capable of such a gentle and intimate motion? Nobody had ever touched me in such a way. Never. The teacher who had raped me hadn't been gentle, and Seimei would hit me and jerk me around (although I sometimes enjoyed that).

"Ritsuka," I said to myself quietly. "_Sweet summers_. What a nice name." I smiled and gazed at him again, my mind loosing all thought of Seimei and what he would do to me if he saw me. "I wonder if you're anything like Seimei…"

I'm too lost in thought then to notice that Ritsuka's eyes opening and him awaking. "Who are you? And where's Seimei?"

* * *

_  
_**Ritsuka: **

I heard voices. And that was all I heard. I recognized one of them. It sounded so familiar… Someone I haven't heard in a while…

"Ritsuka?"

_ 'Seimei…' _

Yes, it was him! It was my brother…

He died. That could only mean… That I was dead too? I knew dying was supposed to be a bad thing. People were supposed to fear it; loathe it; reject it… But I had been rejected all my life. I was trapped in a living hell that never ended. Sometimes I didn't even feel like I could go on anymore.

All I felt was peace. I wasn't upset about it. Actually, I was grateful that I was going to finally see my brother again, after all this time. Even after all the grief his death had caused me, I was willing to overlook it.

Something touched my shoulder. Somehow, I found the strength to speak. "Seimei? I must be…dead…" I tried to reach out to him, but felt the dizzying pull of unconsciousness, the darkness blurring the edges somewhat.

I just continued to let myself drift… It felt like I was floating…

I slept for a long time, though I don't know how long, exactly. I felt something touching me… No, it was someone's hand on my face. The touch didn't feel familiar at all. They felt hesitant, as if the person were about to pull back. I found it comforting, but as mysteriously as it had begun, it stopped.

"Ritsuka," I heard someone calling my name, but it was very faint. Then they said something about a nice name, and I heard Seimei's name.

_ 'Wait a minute…' _My shattered mind began to put together the pieces of what had happened yesterday. Mother had beaten me… I… I died. Didn't I?_ 'Seimei?' _

It took me a minute to open my eyes. I didn't recognize that voice. It wasn't someone I knew. I was with a stranger!

Panicking immediately, I looked around. The room I was in was pretty small, but not tiny enough to feel cramped. There was a big bookcase across the room, and other than a few small decorations, it was pretty much bare. The sheets I had just been sleeping on were a dark blue color.

_ 'Blue like his eyes…'_ I noticed them for the first time. They were a unique shade, really vivid. But he hid them behind a pair of glasses. They made him look a little older. But then again, he probably was older than me. The man's long blonde hair was what immediately stood out about him the most. It was beautiful.

"Who are you? And where's Seimei?"

"My name is Soubi," He stated simply, shrugging his shoulders, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "I'm a friend of your brother's. He told me to watch you and take care of you, until he gets back."

"When will that be?" I demanded.

"Who knows?" He lit a cigarette, and began to take a puff.

I sat straight up in the small bed. "What are you doing?! Put that out!"

"It's my apartment," He told me coldly. "I can do what I want."

That was true… He could do whatever he wanted. I forgot that I was a guest here… I was used to having to follow the rules at home. But I was in a new place now… This would take some getting used to.

All of a sudden, I felt scared and panicked. I didn't know what was going to happen.

* * *

Hello!

Sorry that this got awhile to get up, but Kaline got sick with a nasty bug. Its amazing how she even wrote this while being sick! Hope you like, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Violet eyes stared at me through messy black bangs, wide, pure, and questioning.

"Who are you?" When his voice spoke it had a very distinct sweet tone to it. It startled me and warmed my submissive heart. "And where's Seimei?"

I had to think about his questions. My name, he wanted my name. "My name is Soubi," I said, shrugging. "I'm a friend of your brother's. He told me to watch over you and take care of you, until he gets back." In other words, _your brother went out to kill somebody and I'm here playing high-school girl babysitter_.

"When will that be?" Ritsuka asked, apparently trying to sound angry but failed and instead came across to me as panicking. For the first time in my life, I wanted something. I wanted to comfort him, to take him in my arms and hold him forever.

I shook my head slightly and got up, finding a pack of cigarettes in the vicinity of the room. Trying to clear my thoughts, I lit one up and took a long drag.

"Who knows," I said, sighing. I sat on the floor and took another breath of smoke. The chemicals weren't working, I was still thinking about the kid. _Its hopeless_, I decided, _he's right here, anyway_.

I noticed him sit up abruptly in the bed. "What are you doing?" He raged. "Put that out!"

"Its my apartment," I told him, a coldness creeping into my voice. "I can do what I want." I had to act like there was something indifferent about him, when in all truth it was completely the opposite. I felt pulled to him and had no idea why.

Ritsuka sat for a while in silence. From the look in his eyes, I determined he was scared. I almost let the thought cross my mind that he was stupid to be terrified since I had done nothing to him, but then I remembered his situation. He was twelve and had just been beat half to death by god knows what, and then he had woken up in some college kid's apartment while the guy had been touching him and claiming to know his brother. Any normal kid would be going insane right then. Scared was just an understatement.

"So…" I began, trying to make conversation as I finished smoking. "Who beat you up?"

Little Ritsuka's ears drooped and a sad look overcame his face. He didn't answer me at first but apparently then had second thoughts and opened his mouth to say something. "My- my mother," He replied miserably. He then looked up and around the room, observing everything. "Soubi," He said. "Did you paint that?" He pointed to my easel in the far corner.

I was surprised that he remembered my name. The way that Ritsuka had said it was with an innocent, sweet tone. It was nothing like how Seimei always cursed my name with vengeance.

"Yes," I told him. "Why?"

Ritsuka moved to lie on his stomach, "I like it. You're good. I can't draw; my friends say that I'm terrible at it."

I was about to reply when my phone began beeping in my pocket. It was a text. From Seimei. _Meet me down in my office_, it read. I struggled to think of an excuse to leave Ritsuka.

"I'm going to go grab something to eat," I told him as I put my cigarette out and got up. "I honestly don't care what you do. I have a couple video games in the other room… and books. I don't know if you like to read or not-"

"I do," Ritsuka interjected quietly.

"Really?" I asked, stopping in the middle of my sentence. I had never seen, much less met, a well-read teenager. Every one I had met were failing punks who were usually high off of something and deserved whatever had come to them.

"I'm ahead of the rest of my class," Ritsuka told me, blushing. My phone beeped in my hands again, showing a message that read_ where the hell are you?  
_

I grabbed my coat and headed out the door with a simple, "I'll be back soon."

Seimei was waiting for me in his office. "You're late," He sneered.

"Sorry," I apologized. I shut the door and waited. Sure, having Seimei yell at me was degrading and painful, but having him just sit there in silence was terrifying. "Ritsuka woke up. When did you get back?"

Seimei stood up and came forward a few feet to feel the corner of his desk. "No questions," He said, beckoning for me to come nearer. I obediently did. "What did Ritsuka say when he woke up?"

"He asked for you."

Seimei reached up and fingered the collar of my shirt. "Oh?" His voice had this soft tone to it. "And what did you tell him?"

"That you were gone," I told him, surprised at his sudden act of intimacy.

His hand went farther up and rested at the side of my neck. He slowly drew me in closer, until I was so close to him that I could feel his breath on my skin. His devious lips slipped up to whisper huskily in my ear, "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"N-no," I managed as he nibbled softly on my ear. Sure, we had kissed many times before and he had made me beg over and over again for what I wanted and hadn't given it to me. This was a whole different story. Never before was Seimei this… gentle.

"Listen," He was moving back to my neck as he spoke. I was trying my hardest to keep in any noise, knowing that the slightest sound could change Seimei's mood. "I am going to be leaving for awhile _very _soon."

"How long, Seimei?" I asked, daring to place my hands on his waist. Maybe before he left, he'd finally give me what I wanted. I wanted him to be inside of me, lathered in sweat, turned on, and dominating me.

"No questions, remember?" Seimei murmured. "It'll be quite a while. I need you to take care of Ritsuka for me while I'm gone." He took my face in both hands and kissed me gently. His arms reached up and locked around my neck. It was nice, being kissed by him in such a gentle way- that is, until his hand pulled on my hair _hard_.

He yanked me back and the momentum sent me slamming into the wall. My back hit the concrete, soundproof wall violently and I lost my balance, which landed me on the floor.

Seimei stood above me, his eyes giving off a tough, mocking glare. "You will love him. You will be submissive to him and you will obey him, as you do me. Do not leave him. Train him. Don't tell him anything about the Seven Moons. And," He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "If I come back and there is a single scratch on that boy, I swear to god I'll beat you senseless."

Seimei's words were law. I was to train Ritsuka and love him. I was to protect him. I never would've guessed that I would fall in love with him. That day was the start of something new. I was going to be awoken to what life really was. I was going to feel real emotions for the first time in my life.

That day when I walked out of Seimei's office, I had no idea what was to lie ahead. I had only one thought in my head; to protect, train, and love Ritsuka. I hadn't known that I would end up kissing Seimei's little brother within five minutes.

-Ritsuka's POV-

I was sitting on the bed where I had woke up. It didn't feel as strange as it had when I had first woke up here. It was getting a little easier for me not to freak out. I had risked getting out of bed long enough to look for something to read. I've always loved books.

My thoughts drifted back to earlier… I wonder what Soubi had meant when he said he was supposed to watch me until my brother got back. I wanted to talk to Seimei. For years, I thought he was dead… And now all that had changed. I didn't know whether to be happy that he was alive, or angry that I'd been lied to. And now I had no clue what to think of this Soubi person. But I let my mind relax, and started to just read for a while.

I was just getting comfortable when the door opened…

It was Soubi.

He walked up to me, not saying a word. He had a serious, unreadable expression on his face. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but I began to shrink away, like I always do… I didn't know what was going to happen. Would he hurt me? I didn't know this man, and that scared me even more.

Blond locks fell around my face, as his lips touched mine. Before I could even think of how to react, he had me pinned. "I love you." He told me, kissing me passionately.

I panicked, and tried to push him away… But his lips… They wouldn't let up. And they felt so good against mine. I knew I had to be blushing right now. I'd never been kissed before!

Gradually, I felt my control slipping away… My control over the situation, and of my own body was giving way. I felt my eyes slipping closed, and my lips moving back against his. Before I could stop it, our tongues were moving against each other. My head was spinning. I'd never felt anything like this before… And just when I was really getting lost in his kiss, he pulled away.

"W-what…?" I struggled to gain control of myself after the kiss. "Why did you do that?"

"That is best left for another time, Ritsuka…"

"How can you just kiss someone and say things like that so calmly? Go away!"

Soubi just looked at him, gazing deep into his eyes… "I am yours to order." He said simply, as if it were the most normal and obvious thing in the world.

That made me insanely angry. I couldn't believe it! Someone who thought he could just kiss me like that whenever he wanted? It was crazy!

I didn't want him near me… There was no telling what he might do. If he was willing to go that far, in such a short time, what would happen if he knew I was too weak to push him away? This could be dangerous.

For some reason, half of me wanted to trust him. There was something about him… He wasn't just an ordinary guy. He seemed so loyal, so honest… But part of him also seemed shady at times, too. No, I couldn't let him anywhere near me. If he really would do whatever I told him to then…

"Then get out! Go away! Just leave me alone!"

I was so angry, he was surprised he wasn't foaming at the mouth… I was just as surprised when a smile came across the taller man's lips, and he began to walk away.

_ 'Did he really mean that literally?' _I had to wonder.

I didn't see him again until the next day. I had occupied myself by reading and playing video games. But to be honest, I was starting to get bored anyway… I had already played over half the video games that he had, a somewhat small collection. And I had read three different books all the way through.

"Oh, you're up this early?" Soubi looked surprised to see me when he came in.

I remembered the way he hadn't told me anything earlier. And I wanted answers. "Look… Soubi… You can't just keep me here forever! I want to know where I am… And where is Seimei? I want to see my brother!"

He must have seen my tears that had started to form. They were not out of sadness, really. Just frustration. I was fed up with this, and he knew it.

The blond man sighed, his blue eyes staring straight into my soul. They were almost haunting. "Your brother is in the mafia… He had to leave here, on business. I can't really tell you very much else about it. I'm sorry… But I have to follow orders. You see, he ranks above me, and as such, I must do as I am told."

"I need to know… Why did my brother have to leave, and what did he go for? Where is he?" I was starting to panic. "If you're mine to order, then… Then I _order _you to tell me!"

He looked away then, unable to meet my eyes. "Seven Moons…"

"What does that mean?"

"So… Aren't you hungry?" Soubi's mood suddenly got a little lighter. "We should get something to eat."

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to change the subject. I looked away in annoyance, before finally looking up at him with a steady glare.

"I… I guess so…"

I really wanted to know more about my brother… But right now I was starving. I couldn't deny that it sounded like a good idea. I guess I could always hound him with questions later…

"Wait here. I'll get you something."

I waited there, annoyed with the way that he kept avoiding me and my questions. I was sulking by the time he got back with our food…

We ate mostly in silence. There was nothing more that I could ask him, and probably nothing more that he could tell him. I guess in a weird way I must have felt kind of sorry for him… Soubi must be in a very difficult position, caught between the two of us like this. Maybe it was best to just drop it for now. I wished that I could just stop thinking about it.

I wanted to know what he meant about the… What was it he had said under his breath earlier? The 'Seven Moons', but I had a strange feeling that I would probably find out anyway.

* * *

Hello everybody!

Guess what?

Kaline is back with us! She still doesn't remember much but she's doing better! We'll try to update more! In the meantime, check out or stories!

And remember to review!

.net/~cheywolfe

.net/~KalineReine


End file.
